Semi Charmed Life
Semi Charmed Life is a song originally performed by Third Eye Blind. It is performed by Jason Duffy in the second episode of LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It or Break It, it is featured in Numb. It is Jason's audition and makes her first song of the series. Lyrics I'm packed and I'm holding I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden She lives for me, says she lives for me Ovation, her own motivation She comes round and she goes down on me And I make her smile, like a drug for you Do ever what you wanna do, coming over you Keep on smiling, what we go through One stop to the rhythm that divides you And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse Chop another line like a coda with a curse Come on like a freak show takes the stage We give them the games we play, she said... I want something else, to get me through this Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye The sky was gold, it was rose I was taking sips of it through my nose And I wish I could get back there, someplace back there Smiling in the pictures you would take Doing crystal myth, will lift you up until you break It won't stop, I won't come down I keep stock with the tick-tock rhythm, I bump for the drop And then I bumped up, I took the hit that I was given Then I bumped again, then I bumped again I said... How do I get back there, to the place where I fell asleep inside you How do I get myself back to the place where you said... I want something else, to get me through this Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye I believe in the sand beneath my toes The beach gives a feeling, an earthy feeling I believe in the faith that grows And the four right chords can make me cry When I'm with you I feel like I could die And that would be all right, all right And when the plane came in, she said she was crashing The velvet it rips in the city, we tripped on the urge to feel alive Now I'm struggling to survive, those days you were wearing that velvet dress You're the priestess, I must confess Those little red panties they pass the test Slide up around the belly, face down on the mattress One And you hold me, and we're broken Still it's all that I wanna do, just a little now Feel myself, head made of the ground I'm scared, I'm not coming down No, no And I won't run for my life She's got her jaws now, locked down in a smile But nothing is all right, all right And I want something else, to get me through this life Baby, I want something else Not listening when you say... Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye Good-bye The sky was gold, it was rose I was taking sips of it through my nose And I wish I could get back there Someplace back there, in the place we used to start I want something else Trivia *Semi Charmed Life is a song about someone doing drugs and is the audition song for the addict, Jason. *Jason's audition song. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by Jason Duffy